UK Singles
Singles *1. Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (LW : 6) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *2. Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (LW : 2) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *3. Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (LW : 1) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *4. Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (LW : 4) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *5. Rihanna - Diamonds (LW : 3) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *6. One Direction - Little Things (LW : 9) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *7. Ke$ha - Die Young (LW : 10) (Pk : 7) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *8. P!nk - Try (LW : 26) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *9. PSY - Gangnam Style (LW : 8) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *10. Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl On Fire (LW : 5) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *11. Robbie Williams - Candy (LW : 7) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *12. The Lumineers - Ho Hey (LW : 11) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *13. Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (LW : 24) (Pk : 13) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *14. Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (LW : 12) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *15. The Pogues ft. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (LW : 27) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 53) *16. Pitbull - Don't Stop The Party (DEBUT) *17. Adele - Skyfall (LW : 17) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *18. Tulisa - Sight Of You (DEBUT) *19. Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (LW : 13) (Pk : 13) (Weeks on Top 100 : 18) *20. Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (LW : 30) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 50) *21. Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In (LW : 15) (Pk : 14) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *22. DJ Fresh ft. Ce'Cile or Ms Dynamite - Gold Dust (LW : 25) (Pk : 22) (Weeks on Top 100 : 28) *23. Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (LW : 20) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *24. Little Mix - DNA (LW : 16) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *25. Willey ft. Skepta, JME & Ms D - Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) (LW : 18) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *26. Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (LW : 23) (Pk : 11) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *27. Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love (LW : 21) (Pk : 18) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *28. Maroon 5 - One More Night (LW : 22) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 11) *29. The Script ft. will.i.am - Hall Of Fame (LW : 19) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *30. Girls Aloud - Something New (LW : 14) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *31. Wizzard - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday (LW : 58) (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 41) *32. The Script - Six Degrees Of Seperation (LW : 38) (Pk : 32) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *33. Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (LW : 28) (Pk : 16) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) *34. Wham! - Last Christmas (LW : 55) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 49) *35. Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (LW : 80) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 67) *36. Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (LW : 29) (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) *37. Band Aid - Do They Know It's Christmas {1984} (LW : 82) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 47) *38. Sub Focus ft. Alpines - Tidal Wave (LW : 31) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *39. Burns - Lies (LW : 56) (Pk : 39) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *40. Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Wonder (LW : 32) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) *41. Angel - Time After Time (DEBUT) *42. Frankie Goes To Hollywood - The Power Of Love (LW : 59) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 22) *43. One Direction - Kiss You (LW : 62) (Pk : 43) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *44. Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light (LW : 34) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *45. McFly - Love Is Easy (LW : 33) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) *46. Shakin Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone (LW : 83) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 38) *47. Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (LW : 60) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *48. Ludacris ft. Usher & David Guetta - Rest Of My Life (LW : 42) (Pk : 41) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *49. Flo Rida - I Cry (LW : 33) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *50. P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (LW : 71) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *51. Jimmy Higham & Jon Walmsley - Isn't She Lovely (LW : 41) (Pk : 41) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *52. Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (LW : 36) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *53. One Direction - Live While We're Young (LW : 45) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 10) *54. Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas (LW : 107) (Pk : 33) (Weeks on Top 100 : 26) *55. Little Mix - Wings (LW : 44) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 15) *56. Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (LW : 35) (Pk : 35) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *57. Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (LW : 159) (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 19) *58. fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (LW : 54) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 35) *59. Florence + The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (LW : 63) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 22) *60. Otto Knows - Million Voices (LW : 49) (Pk : 14) (Weeks on Top 100 : 17) *61. Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom (LW : 46) (Pk : 20) (Weeks on Top 100 : 11) *62. Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (LW : 116) (Pk : 24) (Weeks on Top 100 : 38) *63. Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time (LW : 52) (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) *64. Lawson - Standing In The Dark (LW : 65) (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 8) *65. fun. - Some Nights (LW : 64) (Pk : 7) (Weeks on Top 100 : 19) *66. Two Door Cinema Club - Sun (LW : 75) (Pk : 66) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *67. Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (LW : 67) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 36) *68. Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (LW : 57) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *69. Dean Martin - Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow (LW : 199) (Pk : 69) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) *70. The Killers ft. Ryan Pardey - I Feel It In My Bones (not to be confused with "Bones", another Killers song) (DEBUT) *71. Kelly Clarkson - Catch My Breath (LW : 51) (Pk : 51) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) *72. Sam & The Womp - Bom Bom (LW : 73) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) *73. Emeli Sande - Read All About It Pt. III (LW : 79) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 20) *74. David Guetta ft. Sia - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (LW : 66) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *75. Elton John - Step Into Christmas (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 24) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *76. Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (LW : 78) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 49) *77. Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 (LW : 74) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 37) *78. Plan B ft. Labrinth - Playing With Fire (LW : 108) (Pk : 78) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) *79. East 17 - Stay Another Day (LW : 191) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 30) *80. The Wanted - I Found You (LW : 50) (Pk : 3) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *81. John Lennon & Yoko Ono and The Plastic Ono Band ft. The Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (LW : 149) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 52) *82. Ellie Goulding - Figure 8 (LW : 121) (Pk : 82) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) *83. One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (LW : 98) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 64) *84. M83 - Midnight City (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 34) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *85. Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (LW : 109) (Pk : 10) (Weeks on Top 100 : 42) *86. Monsta - Holdin' On (LW : 48) (Pk : 48) (Weeks on Top 100 : 7) *87. Taylor Swift - Love Story (LW : 144) (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 40) *88. Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm (LW : 86) (Pk : 8) (Weeks on Top 100 : 26) *89. Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel The Love (LW : 76) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 28) *90. Paloma Faith - Never Tear Us Apart (LW : 81) (Pk : 16) (Weeks on Top 100 : 11) *91. The Rolling Stones - Doom and Gloom (LW : 68) (Pk : 61) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *92. Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (LW : 106) (Pk : 17) (Weeks on Top 100 : 5) *93. AC/DC - Back in Black (LW : 53) (Pk : 27) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) *94. Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (LW : 110) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 16) *95. Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks (LW : 100) (Pk : 12) (Weeks on Top 100 : 18) *96. Paul McCartney - Wonderful Christmastime (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 14) *97. Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (LW : 92) (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 25) *98. Robbie Williams - Different (LW : 195) (Pk : 98) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) *99. Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E. (LW : 90) (Pk : 6) (Weeks on Top 100 : 13) *100. Kylie Minogue - Santa Baby (RE-ENTRY) (Pk : 76) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) TOP 100 HIGHLIGHTS : *HIGHEST DEBUT : 16. Pitbull ft. TJR - Don't Stop The Party *BEST COMEBACK : 54. Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas *GREATEST GAINER : 35. Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (gained 45 places) *BIGGEST FREE FALLER : 93. AC/DC - Back in Black (fell 40 places) *LONGEST CHART SITTER : 35. Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (67 weeks on Top 100) Dropouts of Top 100 : 37. Imagine Dragons - Hear Me (Pk : 37) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 39. Ladywell Primary School - O Holy Night (Pk : 39) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) 40. Athlete - Wires (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 22) 47. Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Right Now (Pk : 36) (Weeks on Top 100 : 2) 61. Misha B - Do You Think Of Me (Pk : 9) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) 69. Lenka - Everything At Once (Pk : 69) (Weeks on Top 100 : 4) 70. K Koke ft. Maverick Sabre - Turn Back (Pk : 70) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 72. Snow Patrol - Run (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 26) 77. Coldplay - Fix You (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 61) 84. Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (Pk : 11) (Weeks on Top 100 : 33) 85. Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 91) 87. AC/DC - Highway To Hell Live (Pk : 14) (Weeks on Top 100 : 6) 88. Flo Rida - Whistle (Pk : 2) (Weeks on Top 100 : 23) 89. Christina Perri - Jar Of Hearts (Pk : 4) (Weeks on Top 100 : 52) 91. StooShe - Waterfalls (Pk : 21) (Weeks on Top 100 : 3) 93. Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me (Pk : 42) (Weeks on Top 100 : 9) 94. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 56) 95. Jake Quickenden - Mile High (Pk : 95) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 96. Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight (Pk : 1) (Weeks on Top 100 : 33) 97. Girls Aloud - Beautiful Cause You Love Me (Pk : 97) (Weeks on Top 100 : 1) 99. Usher - Scream (Pk : 5) (Weeks on Top 100 : 21) 101-200 * 104 (Re) Michael Buble - It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas (Pk : 77) (Weeks: 3) *110 (??) A$AP Rocky ft. 2 Chainz, Kendrick Lamar & Drake - Problems (Pk : 110) (Weeks: x) *111 (94) Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (Pk : 1) (Weeks: 56) *112 (New) Sway ft. Mr Hudson - Charge *114 (??) David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk : 1) (Weeks 51) *125 (181) Alt-J - Madilta (Pk : 125) (Weeks: x) weeks on Top 200 *128 (137) Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 34) weeks on Top 200 *133 (New) Jools Holland & Rumer - Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate The Positive *137 (New) The Other Guys ft. Oscar Foxley - Christmas Gets Worse Every Year *140 (200) Haim - Don't Save Me (Pk : 140) (Weeks: 2) *142 (New) The Crystals - Santa Claus Is Coming To Town *144 (New) Mumford & Sons - Lover Of The Light *160 (New) Alicia Keys - Brand New Me *165 (New) Tulisa - Live Your Life *168 (Re) Dave Brubeck - Take Five (Pk : 6) (Weeks: 15) *169 (New) The Ronettes - Sleigh Ride *171 (New) Tim Minchin - White WIne In The Sun *173 (New) Ciara - Sorry *186 (New) Wiz Khalifa ft. The Weeknd - Remember You *192 (New) Rod Stewart ft. Cee-Lo Green - Merry Christmas, Baby *200 (??) Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah (Pk : 34) (Weeks: 4) Albums *1 (1) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *2 (4) Christmas – Michael Buble *3 (2) Take Me Home – One Direction *4 (5) Merry Christmas Baby – Rod Stewart *5 (8) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *6 (3) Unapologetic - Rihanna *7 (7) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *8 (6) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *9 (14) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *10 (10) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *11 (28) The Truth About Love – P!nk *12 (12) Grrr! – Rolling Stones *13 (11) DNA – Little Mix *14 (16) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *15 (22) Babel – Mumford & Sons *16 (15) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *17 (23) + - Ed Sheeran *18 (29) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *19 (25) Some Nights – Fun. *20 (18) Standing Ovation: The Greatest Songs – Susan Boyle *21 (New) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *22 (20) Celebration Day – Led Zeppelin *23 (13) War Of The Worlds: The New Generation – Jeff Wayne *24 (19) #3 – The Script *25 (17) The Greatest Hits – Il Divo *26 (9) Ten – Girls Aloud *27 (24) Greatest Hits: Chapter One – Kelly Clarkson *28 (26) This Is Christmas – Katherine Jenkins *29 (27) Stronger Together – Military Wives *30 (30) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *31 (31) Red – Taylor Swift *32 (New) Only Boys Aloud: The Christmas Edition – Only Boys Aloud *33 (New) Mythology – Bee Gees *34 (36) The Abbey Road Sessions – Kylie Minogue *35 (New) The Female Boss - Tulisa *36 (32) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *37 (21) Memory Lane: The Best Of - McFly *38 (33) Ora – Rita Ora *39 (40) Opera – Andrea Bocelli *40 (39) Up All Night – One Direction *41 (43) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *42 (35) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *43 (37) Evolution - JLS *44 (48) 21 - Adele *45 (41) The Ultimate Collection – Michael Crawford *46 (34) Live At River Plate – AC/DC *47 (45) Battle Born – The Killers *48 (78) Storyteller: The Complete Anthology – Rod Stewart *49 (44) The 2nd Law - Muse *50 (47) Together – Jonathan & Charlotte *51 (42) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *52 (38) The Evolution Of Man - Example *53 (New) December Lights – Andre Rieu *54 (53) American Soul – Mick Hucknall *55 (49) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *56 (60) Higher – The Overtones *57 (46) I Will Always Love You: The Best Of – Whitney Houston *58 (55) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *59 (51) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *60 (64) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *61 (52) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *62 (57) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *63 (58) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *64 (65) Ceremonials – Florence + The Machine *65 (56) Electronic Earth - Labrinth *66 (New) Warrior – Ke$ha *67 (69) Heaven – Rebecca Ferguson *68 (54) DOS – Green Day *69 (59) Chapman Square - Lawson *70 (61) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *71 (66) Mylo Xyoto - Coldplay *72 (New) Blacklisted - Skepta *73 (67) Ill Manors OST – Plan B *74 (63) The Ultimate Collection – Foster & Allen *75 (80) Alfie – Alfie Boe *76 (62) Songs From The Movies And More – Daniel O’Donnell *77 (75) Coexist – The xx *78 (New) Songs – Placido Domingo *79 (70) Come Of Age – The Vaccines *80 (79) Beacon – Two Door Cinema Club *81 (86) El Camino – The Black Keys *82 (76) Believe – Justin Bieber *83 (104) Greatest Hits..So Far! – P!nk *84 (Re) Greatest Hits – Spice Girls *85 (68) Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – Nicki Minaj *86 (87) 19 - Adele *87 (85) Oui Oui Si Si Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *88 (72) R.E.D. – Ne-Yo *89 (84) Greatest Hits - Queen *90 (77) Bring Him Home – Alfie Boe *91 (71) Glassheart – Leona Lewis *92 (81) Uno – Green Day *93 (73) Gold: Greatest Hits - ABBA *94 (109) Worlds Greatest Xmas Hits 2012 – Christmas Hits Collective *95 (New) Bish Bosch – Scott Walker *96 (74) Trilogy - Weekend *97 (148) Music Rox – Moshi Monsters *98 (128) Some Guys Have All The Luck – Rod Stewart *99 (90) Long Wave – Jeff Lynne *100 (82) The Fire – Matt Cardle Category:Charts Category:2012 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles